Mystic Duo
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: Long time ago existed a duo, that who knows from where. Hyodo Issei, one day, accidentally met one of them and treated him a bowl of ramen. Since then the mysterious blond child followed and kept track of him every where. Watch as the world slowly sank into chaos thanks to this 'Mystic Duo'. Note: Revealed only one of the duo. The other one is female and won't appear any time soon
1. Issei & Omni-brat

As far as Hyodo Issei remembered, his life was average and nothing extreme has happened in his usual life. But things changed when he met one little kid. At first sight, the kid was just a kid with spiky sun-kissed hair and eyes blue as the sky. He was short in height only about 120 cm. The noticeable trait of his though, was the whisker-like marks on his cheeks. You asked what is so strange about this kid? It's because he has a power beyond the wildest imagination.

And for some reason, after treating him to a bowl of ramen he decided to tag with Issei. The teenager didn't have any choice but to accept the company, since the kid was very stubborn and did what he wanted.

But things also turn better for Issei, since he hasn't been bullied since the kid tag along with him. By the way, since we couldn't call him the kid all the time, right? That's why I will give you his name. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, age unknown since he refused to tell Issei. Though from the height, Issei guess he was somewhere 9-10 years old.

 **Hyodo residence** **  
** **Issei's room**

Issei's room was just like any other teenagers room, with tons of comics and a hot girl as huge poster. Near the window was an average size bed. There was also a desk for studying since he was still a student.

"Can you believe it, Naruto!? I has finally transfered to the school of my dreams!" Issei exclaimed while daydreaming at the ceiling with shiny eyes.

"Heh..." exclaimed Naruto in bore, continued reading the manga in his hands.

"Hey! At least, make it sound like you are curious about that!" Issei shouted at the small blond and pointing at the blond frustratingly. This kid never feels excite about anything, except foods.

Naruto looked up from his manga and retort. "Even without that, I already know what you will tell me, Erosuke". The blond smirk knowingly and deduced. "Knowing how pervert you are, I can guess that you've been transferred to Kuoh Academy, right?"

Issei couldn't help but widen his eyes in wonder. The blond brat never ceases to amaze him. It's like he knew what he is thinking about. "Who the heck are you? A freaking genius detective?"

The blond boy just shrugged his shoulders mysteriously with a smirk.

"But you are right! From tomorrow, I will start to attend Kuoh Academy! It's like a dream come true! Before it was only the school for girls, but now guys can also attend it! Can you believe just how many hot girls I will able to look at, huh?" exclaimed Issei with his fist clutch tightly and some drool slipping from the corner of his mouth.

"Knowing you, you will end up getting pummeled by the girls there though" added Naruto and turned back to reading his manga.

"Hush, brat!" Issei shoo Naruto's words away with his hand dismissively. "What do you know about admiring women's beauty, huh? You are just a little kid! You won't be able understand the pleasure of touching and enjoying the boobs and everything else!" Issei argued with righteous fire in his eyes. There was even some steam of anticipation coming from his nose.

Naruto sighed and muttered to himself. "Let's see how long this idiot will be able to survive with that kind of attitude"

 **Time skip** **  
** **1 year later**

Since Issei started to attend Kuoh Academy, there was only one goal in his pervert mind. That is to touch a real woman's breast, at least once. Not only that but he even found 2 more hopeless perverts like him. Together they called themselves Pervert Trio and always tried to peek at any girl every chance they got. Of course because of said reason they were despised horribly by females' students.

Naruto continued his observation on Issei at some trees with a binocular. Naruto has a mischievous side when it comes to Issei. If he got a chance he would prank Issei to the point of making the later chase him for a week. Upon arriving at this school, Naruto could feel really clearly the presence of both Gremory and Sitri in this academy. The blond decided to tag with Issei, because he knew that Issei has a very powerful artifact within him. There is no way that Gremory and Sitri won't be interest in him. Though Naruto is fine whether Issei joins Gremory or Sitri. Though he will need to make sure that they won't use Issei like an instrument and threw him away when he is no longer need.

Currently, Naruto is observing Issei and his two pervert friends who are daydreaming about touching boobs. The blond sighed at those idiots idiocy.

"Gahh! It's already spring and still none of us manage to find a girlfriend!" Issei shouted out to the sky in frustration.

"I am fine as I am now. Staring at those wonderful boobies everywhere, I am happy!" stated Motohama with a satisfied sigh and turned to look at the running girls from some club.

"But I am not!" retort Matsuda furiously. "Issei-kun is right! I want to have a girlfriend too! This academy is full of girls. I am sure we will manage to find one!"

"That's a spirit, Matsuda!" Issei encourage his pervert friend giving him thumps up. Issei then nodded his head rapidly while declared loudly. "But I won't aim just for one girl. I will create my own harem!"

 **With Naruto**

Naruto,sitting at one of the tree branch, rolled his eyes while shaking his head. "I shouldn't be surprise. That was everything in that idiot's head after all"

Then Naruto noticed one blond hair pretty boy walking by and immediately the girls began to swarm him. But it seems he rejected them gently and continued on his way. And the Pervert Trio could only gritted their teeth in jealousy.

Suddenly Naruto noticed the bald one grinned perversely and walked away. The other two decided to join him as well. Feeling curious Naruto also hopped to the roof of the building that they were approaching. Sitting at the roof top and looking down, he could see that the bald one and four-eyes were trying to peek at something. Issei also tried desperate to let him join them. Seeing that make Naruto understand everything.

"Tch, so those idiots decided to peek at some girls, huh?" muttered Naruto with huge mischievous grin and his eyes turned a bit wicked. "It's time for some prank! I can't let this opportunity slipped!"

 **With Pervert Trio**

"Let me peek too! It's not fair, Matsuda, Motohama!" complained Issei and tried to pry one of them from the peeking hole.

But because they were making too much noise the girls inside could hear them.

"Did you hear it, Katase?" asked the girl with long brown hair while in the middle of finishing changing to her kimono.

"Yeah, Murayama" nodded the strawberry blond girl with short hair.

"Oi, they have noticed us! Let's get out of here!" Issei suggest knowing that they had already been spot.

But just as the Pervert Trio about to escape, out of nowhere a small shadow land straight at the back of the trio, pinning them to the ground.

Murayama, Katase together with their kendo club members walked out only to see a comical sight. Sitting on the Pervert Trio was a small blond child with a bore look on his face. But he was so cute with his whisker marks that Murayama couldn't help but squeal at his cuteness.

"I accidentally saw these idiots peeking at you, neechans. So I decided to pin them down for you, neechans" stated Naruto casually while sitting at the Pervert Trio.

"Naruto! Teme!" shouted Issei angrily while struggling to stand up. But it was no use, even though Naruto looked small, with some kind of mysterious power he managed to pin them down.

"Aww! You are such a gentleman! Please tell onee-chan your name?" Murayama smiled and bend down and the sitting child.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and replied. "Sure, I am Uzumaki Naruto. Can't tell you my age though"

"Naruto-kun, eh? Thank you for catching these idiots for us" said Murayama with a grateful smile. "Can you, please, wait me and Katase outside? I want to thank you for your act properly. It will be a bit bloody here and I don't want you to be traumatized"

Naruto glanced down at Issei with a grin and nodded. "Hai! I will be waiting neechans outside!"

"Good boy!" Murayama rubbed the blond's head with a smile. She looked at the cute boy hopped off the Pervert Trio and skipped away from them. With Naruto out, finally she and her kendo team turned evil eyes at the lying trio.

"Any last words, pervert monkeys?"

Issei and his two friends could only gulp in fear while stuttered out. "M-mercy?"

"No!" And just that the whole team began to assault the poor trio.

"I will kill you for this, Naruto!" Issei screamed bloody murders, but was shut up by Murayama who screamed at him.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on Naruto-kun!"

After they were finished, the trio were lying with lots of bruises. Issei could only do one thing. That is to keep cursing the blond 'devil' to deepest pit of hell for what he has done.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto couldn't help but snickering to himself. He could imagine Issei's pissed off look right now. The blond turned to his right to see two girls from kendo club approached him.

"Did you wait us long, Naruto-kun?" asked Murayama with smile and waving to him.

"Nope!" replied Naruto with a childish grin causing both girls to resist to glomp him in their arms from his cuteness.

"Ok, let us introduce ourselves" started Murayama. She put her palm on her noticeable chest. "My name is Murayama Yui". Then she put her hand on Katase's shoulder. "And she is my best friend, Katase Natsumi. Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun!"

"Nice to meet you, too, onee-chans!" replied Naruto and politely bowed his head making two girls 'awing' at his manners.

"Kyaa~ He is such a cute and poite boy. Right, Natsumi?" Yui by this time couldn't take it anymore and embraced Naruto to her bossom. Naruto just smiled happily enjoying the softness of her boobs.

"Yeah, I agree. I just got used to those pervert monkeys, that I forgot that not all men are hopeless perverts. Take Kiba-kun for example" chuckled Natsumi, looking at how Yui literary gone crazy from the cuteness of the boy in front of them.

Suddenly Naruto's stomach growled, making the blond to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Aww~ It seems you are hungry Naruto-kun!" stated Yui with a grin, while still hugging the blond.

"Let's take him to our class, Yui! We have bento there!" suggest Natsumi.

"You are right!" Yui then took Naruto's hand and said. "Let's go with us! I will treat you to my homemade bento. Hope you will like it"

Naruto simply nodded his head and followed them. On the way, he wondered though, where Issei's right now.  
 **  
** **With Issei**

Meanwhile Issei and his two pervert friends were hiding near the old building, which unknown to them was the clubroom of the Occult Research Club.

"Curse that brat!" growled Issei, while glaring at the ground.

"You seemed to know that kid, Issei? Who is he?" asked Motohama adjusting his glasses.

Matsuda also nodded his head looking at Issei for answer.

"Tch, that was Uzumaki Naruto. The most infuriating brat ever! It just happened that I accidentally met him and treat him a bowl of ramen. Since then he decided to tag along. But the most frustrating thing is that he enjoys to prank people!" replied Issei rolling his eyes aside in distaste when he was speaking about the blond brat.

"The girls seemed to like him though" stated Matsuda in a frown.

"Grahh! He just made me hates him even more! I am sure he is snuggling in those wonderful pillows of their!" Issei shouted out in frustration and looked up, only to freeze seeing one of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She was looking out through the open window and seemed glancing down specifically at him. The girl had crimson hair like the color of blood, blue-green alluring eyes and the most voluptuous figure he ever seen. Issei couldn't help bit blush at her incredible beauty. But he didn't have a chance to gaze at the unknown beauty for long, since she turned and walked away from the window.

"There is someone at the old school building, Issei?" asked Motohama, seeing his friend staring at the window a bit long.

"That crimson hair..." muttered Issei still in daze at the girl's beauty.

Immeadiately Motohama caught on, who Issei was talking about. He adjust his glasses and began. "Rias Gremory. 99, 58, 90. 3rd student of the academy and the president of the occult research club as well. She was rumored coming from Scandinavia"  
 **  
** **Inside the building**

Rias sat down at her place while looking at the chess board with some thought. Also there was a raven hair busty girl standing next to her.

"I heard that there was one interesting boy appeared today and just wanted to find out who he was. Though it wasn't what I expect, I still found what I wanted" said Rias, staring at the chess board. "That boy on the middle..."

"Oh! That is Hyodo Issei-kun. Second year, class B. Is there something about him, Buchou?" wondered the busty raven head.

"Maybe...maybe not" replied Rias mysteriously and did a checkmate. "Checkmate".

"Aww" whined the raven head.

Rias stood up from her place and said. "Try harder next time, Akeno. It was hardly a challenge" Then she walked to the hidden bathtub behind the veil and began to strip. Her gigantic boobs were revealed bouncing to the surface. Rias stepped in to take a bath.

"By the way, Buchou" Akeno remembered something. She tapped her chin as a habit. "Huh?" Was heard from behind the veil where Rias is taking bath. "I heard there was a child appeared in our academy"

"And? What is so interesting about him?"

"Humm... I heard he jumped down at Pervert Trio from the roof and managed to pin all of them down. Do you really think a normal child capable of that, Buchou?" replied Akeno curiously.

"Of course not!" replied Rias while washing her hair. "Keep an eye on him for me then, Akeno. Unlike Issei, I am sure that this child is a supernatural being"

"Ufufu, as you wish, Buchou!" Akeno cover her mouth and laugh slyly as a habit of hers. "Also I heard the child is very cute!"

Rias didn't say anything, just continue with her bath.  
 **  
** **With Naruto**

Naruto regretted the moment he agreed to come with the girls, because now they couldn't give him any space. Upon arriving, Yui put him on her knees and started feeding him with her bentos. Of course, seeing such a scene the other girls in class will be curious about him as well. So he became a freak show to all of them as they watched him being feed by Yui. And then each of them started to feed him. Looking outside, Naruto saw it was evening already. He hopped off from Yui's laps, surprising the girl. Turning back to her, he said.  
"Sorry, onee-chan, but I need to go now"

"Eh?" exclaimed Yui in disappointment. "Can you stay a bit longer, please, Naruto-kun? We enjoy your company very much" Yui tried to persuade the blond to stay a bit longer. However the blond shook his head and replied. "Sorry, onee-chan, but I can't" to cheer her up he added. "But I will definitely come tomorrow!"

Hearing that, Yui's face lit up. "Really? You will come tomorrow as well?" Naruto nodded his head to reassure her. "Yatta! Then I will make you okonomiyaki for tomorrow. Deal?"

Naruto eyes also lit up hearing that. Because Yui's food are just out of this world. He nodded his head rapidly with a stupid grin on his face. Yui couldn't help but embrace him again for his cuteness. The other girls also wanted to hug him as well. But Naruto seemed to hold special attachment to Yui, so he walked away before they could get to him.

 **Line Break**

Walking out of the school building, Naruto sighed longingly. Now he need to find that pervert idiot, who knows what may happen to him. Issei didn't actually know that he hold a very powerful Sacred Gear within himself and could be targeted by all the three factions. But it will be more dangerous if he encountered fallen angels, since unlike devils or angels, they wouldn't want to recruit Issei and might just kill him off.

With a snapped of his finger, Naruto ripped open the space and enter it. Walking through the time-space rip, he appeared at the branch of a tree that located near Issei's current location.

The pervert teen just sighed heavily and complained how his life was so useless. He also daydream to one day at least saw raw breasts with his eyes. Naruto spot a very beautiful girl with long raven hair and amethyst eyes shyly approaching Issei. Since he could sense her energy, Naruto knew no doubt it that she was a fallen angel. But it will be too cruel to deny Issei this girl, after what he has done to him, so Naruto decided to not intervene for now and just to observe them.

"A-ano, are Hyodo Issei-kun from Kuoh Academy?" asked the raven beauty shyly fidgeting on her feet.

Issei couldn't believe his eyes, seeing a very beautiful girl right in front of him.

"Y-yes, I am!" Glancing at her, he wondered. 'This uniform. I see it at the first time' then he looked up at her face blushed. 'She is so cute!'

"A-ano!" The girl was very nervous and constantly fidgeting on her feet.

"Yes?"

"I-Issei-kun, I wonder are you going out with anyone?" asked the girl with a soft voice.

"Huh? No, I am not" Issei blinked surprising but replied back.

"It's a relief then" the girl sighed in relief and then looked at Issei shyly again. "Umm, will go out with me then?"

At her words, Issei fell in stupor. It took him a while to get back to reality. "Huh? W-what did you just said?"

"Emm, I-I noticed you has been walking through this place every day. A-and for some reason my heart beat much faster w-when I look at you" stated the girl stuttering a bit. She took a breath to gather her courage to say words that shocked Issei. "So, p-please, go out with me!" The girl bowed down and closed her eyes after finally uttered those words.

Issei's eyes widened like dinner plates in disbelief and he felt in stupor once again.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto could tell that the girl was very talent in acting. A normal person would never notice that the scene in front of him right now is just an act. Though Issei would go crazy for any girl be it tsundere, shy or even bossy type. All he wanted is touch and being suffocated by big boobs.

When Issei agreed for the girl to become his girlfriend and skipped on his way to his home, Naruto decided to jump down. He needed to return to his place as well. Plus, Murayama Yui promised to make him okonomiyaki. That girls cooking was just superb, he couldn't wait to taste it. Naruto also noticed the Rook of Rias Gremory was leaving the scene as well. It was a petite girl a bit taller than him, with white hair and golden eyes. It seemed that not only he decided to keep an eye on Issei but Gremory to decide that.

 **Next day**

Naruto looked up ahead of him to see a goofing face of Issei with the girl from yesterday by his side. The girl's name was Amano Yuma. Also walking besides Issei was his two pervert friends was who gritting their teeth in jealousy after hearing Issei introduced her as his girlfriend. The Yuma girl seemed to notice his presence and carefully glanced behind, though it's not as if Naruto tried to hide his presence. Their eyes met for a second but Yuma quickly turned away. Issei was so happy that he grinned like a fool all the time. Naruto sighed and thought to himself.

'Poor Issei. You are still not aware that these moments are just an illusion. It will be a real shock to him that the girl that he thought was his girlfriend was truly a fallen angel that come to kill him'. However Naruto eyes hardened up at the next though. 'Though it will be a suitable opportunity to find out what Sacred Gear Issei possess. I know that it is a powerful, but it will be more interesting to see what the Sacred Gear looked like with my own eyes'

 **Murayama's class**

It was a break, and Murayama Yui is humming a tune waiting for Naruto to arrive. You may call her a shotacon, but she couldn't resist to cuteness of Naruto and found herself being drawn to him. It may sound strange, but she wants for Naruto to grow up into a teen ASAP. Also she wondered why he didn't want o tell her his age. It's not such a big deal, right?

"You are sure looking forward for Naruto's arrival. If I don't know better I would say you are anticipating your boyfriend" teased Katase Natsumi nudging at her friend.

"Too bad, it's not true as Naruto is only a child" sighed Yui dejectedly. "I would really date him though if he was at least 5 or 6 years older. Such a shame though" Yui's eyes then brighten and fire up a bit, as she declared. "But I've decided already! I will wait patiently for Naruto-kun to hit puberty and then claim him for myself! He is worth all the waiting, after all!"

"Woah! You can't be serious!" exclaimed Natsumi in shock.

"Of course, I am! Naruto is such a good specimen that if I didn't prepare now then he might be snatched away by such women that out of my league, as Rias-oneesama or Akeno-one sama! I can't let that happen though" replied Yui with narrow eyes. If Rias or Akeno took an interest at him then she won't have any chance, that's why she will gain Naruto's trust first.

Little did they know that Naruto stood behind the door and has heard everything they has discussed.

'Hah! They all presumed that I am just a mere kid from my appearance. Though neither of them actually knew, that this is just my sealed form. My real form is too overwhelming, that even by standing in that form I might even kill a normal human from the aura alone' thought Naruto with a smirk. He opened up the door and greets both girls.

"Good morning, Yui-oneechan, Natsumi-oneechan!"

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed both girls, hearing the blond's voice. However suddenly one more presence appeared behind the blond child, caused both girls to gasp in surprise. Behind him was none other than the student president of Kuoh Academy, Sona Sitri.

"What a child you doing in Kuoh Academy?" asked Sona looking down at the blond child in front of her expressionlessly.

'Sitri!' Naruto sensed her high level devil energy. Slowly he turned back and scratched his head innocently. "Umm, Yui-oneechan promised to make me okonomiyaki bento and told me to come here today"

"But you are not the student of this a academy. So you are not allowed to be here" stated Sona strictly adjusting her glasses.

"I see" muttered Naruto dejectedly and looking back at both Yui and Natsumi, who send him a sympathy look. "I will be on my way then. Let's meet some other time, Yui-oneechan, Natsumi-oneechan!" Naruto waved back at both of them with a smile before walked away.

"O-ok" replied Yui a bit sadly. What misfortune! Who would know that the student president will come here, especially today.

Sona stared at both Yui and Natsumi for a bit freakish out those two. But then silently turn away and left the class. Sona didn't know how to explain, but she felt that child was not actually normal. Even though she couldn't feel any energy coming from him, she somehow knew that he was not normal. She also was sure that Rias will keep an eye on this child as well.

'Maybe I need to send someone to observe him as well' thought Sona cautiously.

 **That night**

As usual Naruto watched Issei's date with Amano Yuma from a far. He could tell that Issei was really happy to have a girlfriend. Too bad, it was just a mere illusion, that will end soon. At the start of the date, Naruto also noticed Gremory's familiar, giving Issei a teleportation seal via a flyer that will grant any wish. And finally Yuma led Issei to the park at the fountain and revealed her true color.

"W-what did you just say, Yuma-chan? You are joking, right" Issei was sweat from her serious tone.

Yuma leaned closer to Issei's ear and whispered hauntingly with wicked eyes. "I can repeat one more time, if you want. Can you die for me?"

After saying that, Yuma began to transform. First her clothes vanishing right in front of Issei's eyes allowing the pervert to see her nipples and breast. Her clothes were replaced by very sexy leather wrappings which showed much of her wonderful figure. And in the end, two black wings spout out from her back proving that she is a fallen angel. Snapping out of his pervert thoughts, Issei began to freaking out at what he is witnessing.

"It's just for a while but I have fun going to a date with an innocent kid like you" stated Yuuma and then glancing at her right hand, which have Issei's gift to her. "Guess I will keep this. Now please die". Yuuma materialized her light spear and impaled Issei straight through his stomach.

Issei only managed to mutter her name before he coughed up blood and the wound on his stomach began to shoot blood like fountain. By that time, Yuuma had already disappeared.

All that time, Naruto just looked on with an impassive gaze. He didn't act because he knew for sure that Gremory won't let Issei die like that. Though if Gremory won't appear, he can still easily heal Issei up. But if Issei become one of Gremory's servant, that means he will become a devil as well. Since devils were much more stronger and more durable than humans, it will help Issei to manifest and control his Sacred Gear better. And just as Naruto expected, the teleportation seal was activated due to Issei's desire to see Rias Gremory once again. Granting his wish, Rias appeared through the seal, but by that time Issei was already unconscious. Naruto decided that he should confront Rias. So the blond hopped off from the tree and approached Rias, who was trying to resurrect Issei via Evil Pieces.

"We finally meet eye to eye, Rias Gremory" said Naruto, now standing behind her with his hands casually in his pockets.

Rias turned behind her to look at the child suspiciously. "Ho? You actually know who I am? It seems Akeno was right, after all. You are not an ordinary child. Tell me, who are you then?"

"I will not reveal my identity, for now. Though you may call me Issei's guardian angel if you want" replied Naruto mysteriously with a smile.

Rias narrowed her eyes more at his words. "Ok, I will let things be for now. Why didn't you save Issei-kun when he was stabbed through his stomach by the fallen angel then? Didn't you just call yourself his guardian angel just now?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and replied. "Of course, because I know that you will appear to save him and make him your underling" Naruto glanced at Rias with a smirk. "Am I right?"

Rias narrowed her eyes even more at his words. He even know what she intend to do. "Correct. Then can you at least answer this question for me" Naruto blinked his eyes. "You are not really a child, right?"

Naruto sighed with a smirk. "Ahh! Finally someone noticed that I am not a child". Grinning back at her, the blond replied. "That's right! This just my sealed form, that I used to move around. My true form is a bit... powerful to walk around!" Rias cocked her eye at his arrogant words. Naruto knew what she though and shook his hands. "Don't misunderstand me! It's not that I am cocky or anything like that. But truly in my true form, the aura could even kill a normal human. That's why I constantly using this form"

"Is that so?" Rias looked at the small blond quizzically. But she quickly turned bask to the dying Issei and said. "I think I should resurrect Issei-kun for now. We will continue our conversation tomorrow at ORC, ok?"

"No problem with that" shrugged Naruto.

"What is your name by the way? You may already knew it but I will still introduce myself. I am Rias Gremory, a devil?" Rias introduced herself while putting 1 Pawn Evil Piece into Issei's chest. "Woah! 1 Pawn is not enough to turn him in!"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. Sorry can't tell the rest" replied Naruto, looking at how Rias is trying to turn Issei into a devil. "That just mean that Issei's Sacred Gear is very powerful. I suggest you use all you Pawns on him"

"All 8 Pawns? Never heard of anyone worth 8 Pawns" muttered Rias in surprised, but then shrugged her shoulders. "Though it won't hurt to try"

Immediately, after she put all her Pawns into Issei, all his wounds miraculously healed. Naruto smirked seeing that, then looked up at Rias and said. "Won't that make him The Strongest Pawn, eh?"

"Indeed Strongest Pawn" chuckled Rias, after witnessing the pleasant surprise. The Gremory princess then turned to gaze at the small enigmatic blond and asked. "Hey, Naruto!" The blond turned to her. "Can you at least tell me. What are you? You are sure as hell is not a human. I can't feel any holy or devil energy coming from you. So what are you?"

"Sorry, Rias Gremory. But except two beings, nobody really knew what I am. And I don't have any attention to reveal it now" Naruto shook his head in negative.

Rias puffed her cheeks unsatisfied by his answer. She glanced back down at Issei and asked. "I can teleport him back to his house. Just don't tell him anything about becoming a devil yet. I want to tell him that myself"

Naruto nodded his head and replied. "No problem with that. Don't worry about fallen angels though. I will keep an eye on Issei, so that they can't attack him all of a sudden". Naruto was about to open the rift, but Rias decided to ask."Hey, I wonder about one thing" Naruto turned to her. "And what is that?" Rias suddenly began to touch her boobs and then her face while asking coyly. "Even without words, I know that I am a very suggestive and sexy lady. Surely Issei-kun could confirm that, and yet my beauty didn't have any effect on you. Why is that?"

Naruto chuckled humorously and replied. "Oh that? True, if I was just a hormonal teenager like Issei, I am sure that you could've bewitched me with your beauty and chained me to yourself". But he raised his index finger up and continued. "However unfortunately, I've already seen beauties of your level or even more so. And unlike any other man, I can perfectly control all my emotions. That means all my actions are well-thought through, before I take any actions. I never let emotions control my actions"

"Heh?" Rias raised her brows in interest. "One thing for sure is you suddenly intrigue me even more, Uzumaki Naruto. And now I want to see your true form sooner"

"Everything in good time, Rias Gremory" stated Naruto before he opened the rift and jumped in disappeared in it.

"A guy full of mystery… I wonder can I recruit him to my peerage?" muttered Rias with a curious grin. After that, Rias used her powers to teleport Issei back to his home.

 **Next day**

Issei waking up, on the next day, thinking all that has happened to him was a nightmare. Like usual he did his daily routine and went to school. Everything seemed normal to the pervert teen, except nobody seemed to remember his girlfriend, Amano Yuuma. Issei found that incredibly strange.

Naruto, like always, keep his eye on him like a hawk in case the fallen angels decided to attack again. The blond remembered that he also need to come to Rias's club for some discussion. Naruto has no doubt that she will want to recruit him into her peerage. To bad for her even with her whole set, that won't be enough to turn him in. He thought to go to Yui's class to greet the girl, but decided against it. Now that the fallen angels were involved, it will be dangerous for Yui or Natsumi to be close to him. It's not that he won't be able to protect them. But Naruto counts all of possibilities, there is a chance that they may got killed by accident, if somehow the enemy could bypass him. Also they can also be held hostage to threaten him.

 **That evening** **  
** **ORC**

Naruto silently stepped into the Clubroom and could see that everybody from Rias' peerage was present.

"Welcome to ORC, Naruto!" Rias greeted the small blond, sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Ara, I finally got to see you up close" stated Akeno with a strange gleam in her eyes. She bend down to look closer at the blond with an excite grin. "Ufufu! Up close you look even more cuter! Perhaps I might become a shotacon because of you"

Rias snickered at Akeno, as she was about to break her fantasy. "Akeno, I don't want to disappoint you, will gladly do that. Naruto is not actually a child like you think he is"

Akeno, Kiba and Koneko blinked in surprise and turned to the blond for the confirmation. Naruto simply shrugged his head. "That's true. This is just my sealed form that I used to walk around. As I told Rias yesterday, my real form is far dangerous for normal humans"

Rias saw the opportunity and decided to use it, smirking she suggest." Well, can you demonstrate us your true form right now then? As you see, everyone here present are devils, you can't possibly kill us with just by releasing your true form"

Naruto smirked knowingly. He knew that Rias was impatient to look at his true form. But he won't comply with her request that easily. His true form was not something that could be showed just for show.

"Sorry, Rias. But I can't comply with your request" denied Naruto holding his hand up. "I did tell you before, Gremory princess. My identity is a secret for a reason, you know. Just stop trying to find out about my identity. In time you will find out. Sooner or later the circumstance will reveal who I am. So don't worry about that" Naruto walked in and casually sat beside Koneko, causing the girl to look at him strangely.

Frowning at his reply, Riad decided to change the talk. "I have one more question for you"

"Shoot" replied Naruto casually.

"I told me before that you are some sort of Issei's guardian angel. Why did you take an interest in Issei specifically?" Rias looked into the blond's sky blue eyes and asked.

"That's because I sensed a great power within Issei" replied Naruto, making the group more curios. "The Sacred Gear is one thing, but I am interest in Issei because he has great potential". The group looked at his strangely, causing the blond to chuckle. "I can understand the look on your face. But Issei truly have a potential to become one of the most powerful being in all three factions. His pervert side maybe a downhill, but Issei also have a righteous heart and drive to protect what is precious to him"

Akeno stared at Naruto for a bit longer, making the blond turned to her. "What?"

Akeno blinked and replied, shaking her head. "No, I just found it weird to hear such mature words from one who have the body of a child"

"Heh..." muttered Naruto. Suddenly he stood up sensing some negative emotions at the same park that Issei was killed. "Sorry, guys, but I have some business to take care of. We will talk more tomorrow". As he said that Naruto opened up the rift and jumped in it.

"He has some really interesting abilities, don't you agree, Buchou?" comment Akeno curious at Naruto's abilities.

"Indeed" nodded Koneko taking a bite from her cookie.

Yuto kept silent, while Rias have some deduction about Naruto's 'business'.

'Maybe Issei is being attacked by fallen angel again. In that case, I will let Naruto handle him then I will tell Issei everything about what's going on'

However Rias still decided to go, because Naruto will need to use his power even a bit to defeat a fallen angel. She may got some clue from his power.

 **With Issei**

Issei couldn't forget his girlfriend and decided to go to the same park in hope to see her again and wanted some explanation. As the sky is darkening, he started noticed some change within him that weren't there before. He could see much clearer in the dark and his hearing also was enhanced. He also felt physically stronger than normal.

"That can't be a dream! I really did go on a date with Yuuma-chan!" Issei tried to convince himself. "But then why nobody actually remember her, except me?"

But suddenly the sky turn the same mystic purple color, like when Yuuma transformed. Before Issei, one strange man in dark coat and hat appeared. What made Issei widened his eyes in horror were two pair of black wings behind his back.

"Well, well, what do we have here? One little stray devil. You don't have your master with you or your comrades. You will be an easy prey" said the fallen angel with a wicked grin.

Issei intend to run away, but was too late as the fallen angel has launch a spear of light at him. Issei thought that he was goner and closed his eyes praying for Rias to appear in front of him and embraced him to her huge jugs, protecting him. However his wish was not grant as the space in front of him sudden being ripped and Naruto appeared out of it, catching the spear of light in his hand with ease and crush it.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Issei in surprise. "What are you doing here? And how did you do that trick?"

Naruto simply rolled his eyes and retort back. "Is that your 'thank you' after I saved your ass, eh, Issei" The blond then hold his hand up and commanded Issei. "Now stand behind me, I will take care of this ugly fallen"

Dohnaseek gained a tick mark as a mere brat dare to insult him like that. "How did you call an ugly fallen, huh, impudent brat?" The fallen angel shouted out in anger and created one more spear and threw it at Naruto.

That moment Rias and her peerage appeared via teleportation circle not far from the scene, but out of the present's eyes.

"The show is about to start, Buchou" stated Akeno with a grin.

"Yeah. Let's see what Naruto is capable off" replied Rias, looking at the upcoming fight.

"Fool. You are still not aware that you are being outclassed" replied Naruto with a sigh and kicked the spear right back at Dohnaseek. Though the later just simply release it when it was about to impale him. "I don't want to kill you, so get out! But don't try to target this kid again because then I will be serious and annihilate without any hesitation!"

"Hahh! Who do you think you are? Like the likes of you could kill me" taunted Dohnaseek, but he instantly shut up when out of nowhere a sand claw with some strange markings on it began to crush his body. "Grahh!"

"Idiot, that's why I said that you are outclass" Naruto shook his head exasperatedly. He then looked up coldly at the struggling fallen angel and stated. "Now, beg for mercy or I will crush you with that sand claw"

 **Rias and her peerage**

"What the heck is that sand claw? Is that Naruto's power?" Rias wondered while looking at what is happening.

"It's seems so, Buchou" nodded Akeno and added. "Still to manifest sand from out of nowhere... This guy have some really incredible abilities"

"No, that's not all he can do" That sentence strangely came from Koneko. Both Rias and Akeno turned to her quizzically. "It's hard to explain. But somehow I could tell that he still has more up his sleeve". The girls turned their gaze back at the fight.

 **With Naruto & Issei**

Issei could only looked up at Naruto in awe. He knew that Naruto had always defended him against bullies, but this is on the whole other level. He is fighting against a fallen angel and didn't break any sweat.

"Was Naruto always this cool and I am just being an ignorant idiot and didn't notice that?" Issei muttered to himself while not taking his eyes from the fight before him.

Naruto looked up at Dohnaseek with eyes full of power and declared. "I will count to 10. By that time, if you really value your life then you know what to do. If not, I will bury you in that sand claw. Now decide!"

Dohnaseek was sweating horribly. He finally realized that this brat was on the whole other level than him. Even with his fellow trio fallen angels, this brat could still ripped out their wings without breaking a sweat. Swallow his pride, Dohnaseek slowly and quitely began to beg for mercy.

"P-please, the mighty one, forgive my foolish mistake and show me some mercy!"

Naruto stared at him for a bit longer, making the fallen angel freak out thinking that the blond rethought about sparing him. Naruto'a mouth twitch to a grin and the sand that is crushing Dohnaseek began to disintegrate. The fallen angel sighed out in relief, when he was released.

"Don't let me see your face here again, understand?" The fallen angel nodded his head like an obedient dog. "Go!"

And with that the fallen angel took off into the sky with hurting pride. He was humiliated, but alive. That's important for now. He will report about the blond back to Grigori in hope someone from there may have some clue about the blond.

Naruto turned back with a smirk and greet Issei. "Yo! Are you ok there?"

Issei nodded his head and approached Naruto. "Yeah, thanks to you I am ok. But what the heck with that sand trick? Since when you could do that?"

"Since the beginning" replied the blond with a shrug.

"And why didn't you tell me about that? I thought we are friends!" Issei felt a bit hurt that Naruto didn't really trust him enough to tell him about his special power.

"The situation didn't call for that yet" stated the blond, then turned to a specific direction and spoke out. "By the way, the show is over! You guys can come out now!"

Issei looked at the blond strangely and wondered what he was talking about. His question was answered when Rias and her peerage made themselves know. And of course, his eyes immediately went straight to both girls huge juggling rack. Instinctively his mouth was drooling and slowly twitched to a pervert grin.

"Ara, he has noticed us, Buchou" Akeno said jokingly with her right hand covering her mouth.

"I didn't have any doubt that he had spot us the moment we arrived, Akeno" stated Rias with a light grin.

"Rias-senpai! Akeno-san! What are you guys doing here?" Issei asked, after snapping out of his pervert fantasy. He blinked in surprise when Koneko sent him dirty gaze and scoffed.

"Actually we are here to save you, Issei-kun. But Naruto has arrived before us, so we could only stand aside to watch the situation a far" explained Rias.

'Kaa! Rias-senpai has come to save me! I am so touched by her kindness' Issei clutch his knuckle tightly, eyes pouring tears of gratitude, but glared at Naruto lightly, as if not for him then maybe he could've relaxed in Rias's huge boobies right now.

"It's already late. I suggest we will explain everything to Issei tomorrow" suggest Naruto looking at everyone and they nodded their head in agreement.

Rias has one last trick, which she decided to use. Grinning slyly she glanced at Naruto, and then turned to Issei. "Issei-kun". The pervert turned to face her. "Do you know that if you were seriously wound then I would have healed you personally"

"Really?" exclaimed Issei with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah" nodded Rias and added." Furthermore it's not just any type of healing. As to heal a serious wound, I need to be nude and channeling magical energy directly into your body to heal it. That means I must embrace you the whole night to treat your wound, Issei-kun"

"N-nude!... W-with Rias-senpai" stuttered Issei with blood shooting from his nose. Then his eyes widen in realization and he turned to the one that responsible for ruining his perfect chance with frustrating tears.

"I CURSE YOU TO DEEPEST PIT OF HELL, NARUTO!"

The blond blinked at Issei's accusation, face-palmed and sighed. Rias was giggling like a kid in candy store, together with Akeno.

 **A/N: I will start to update High School DXD: Ultimate again.**


	2. God Slaying Squad

**A/N: Hello, guys! Thanks e everyone that has reviewed this story. In this chapter, there will be one more X-over. It will be a triple X-over, for now NarutoxDxDxCampione.** ****

 **Here goes the next chapter!** **  
**  
 **Different Dimension** **  
** **Naruto's Castle** **  
**  
Naruto actually had the entire castle in his possession. He didn't go there too often, as he always stayed at Issei's place. The castle was huge though but except himself, for now, there was nobody there. The castle looked demonic like that of Satan's. Naruto told himself that he will recruit some maids for himself to this castle. Currently the blond was sitting at his throne while tapping his finger in bore constantly.

"Geez, now I actually wish for _her_ to be here. Sure _she_ was one crazy bitch that only wanted to claim my power. But with her at least, I am never bored" muttered Naruto thinking about her. "I wonder, will _she_ ever find out about me in this dimension? If _she_ did, then things may turn troublesome". The blond closed his eyes and sighed. "Ahh... today Issei will join the ORC. Rias will explain everything to him about three factions? And then it will be my turn. They will want to know who am I. What am I doing in this city? In short, a total drag"

"My, my, my cutie darling was bored~ If I has known that, I would of arrived sooner" a melodic suggestive voice was heard in front of the blond child.

Naruto immediately recognized the voice. It was the woman that will try to tease and seduce him, no matter what form he took. Opening his eyes, the blond muttered dully. "Oh, it's you, Lucretia..."

Lucretia Zola was an incredibly seductive and busty woman. She wore a very provocative purple dress that has a low cut slit, exposing much of her cleavage, reaching just above her navel. The back was completely exposed and the dress was only reached her mid-thigh. That was her usual dress code and because of that reason men often got nose bleed each time they saw her. She had long hazel hair that reached her back and a pair of alluring amethyst eyes. There was a beauty mark just below her right eye.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Lucretia mockingly touched her heart. "I thought that you would miss the old me, so I've decided to come from Italy to you and yet you react so dully". The hazel haired beauty fakingly cried, wiping away her nonexistent tears.

Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing full well about her act. He may as well play along. "Alright, alright! I am very happy to see you here, Lucretia. Ok, now?"

Lucretia faking sniffed and whined, peeking from her palms carefully. "Just Lucretia? You know how I like to be called, right?"

Naruto sighed indignantly and thought. 'Oh why? Why did this happen to me'. Taking a deep breath Naruto corrected his earlier phrase. "I am very happy to see you, here, oh the greatest, sexiest, kindest and unrivaled Lucretia-sama!"

"Kyaa~ You flattered me so much, darling~" Lucretia flushed a bit and faking fidgetted in embarrassment.

Naruto looked at the woman with deadpanned gaze. 'Oi, oi! You are the one that pressed me to say that, you know!'

"Love you so much!" Lucretia beamed and that leaned in and kissed Naruto on his cheek. The blond despite got used to her antics still flush a bit. Also as a party woman, Lucretia used very expensive Italian perfume. There were very little women that could got in his nerves and made him flush. Lucretia was one of them. She could actually persuade the blond to do anything to her. Yes, he is being wrapped around her finger, and he knew that.

"What are you really for, Lucretia?" asked Naruto curiously, though his eyes widened in surprise, when Lucretia picked him up and then sat him on her laps. She embraced him around the waste and replied smiling. "I got bored. Even though Italy was just like in our universe, I felt boring really fast, since there were nothing interesting in this universe". Then she hugged him tighter, pushing his head to her cleavage. "And then I remembered that you still have this place in this universe. To tell the truth, I missed you when we part ways with the God Slaying Squad"

Naruto with some blush still on his face decided to asked Lucretia about his friends location.

"How are they doing, by the way?"

Lucretia shrugged and replied. "Like usual. Godou is still has his hands full with his harem. Erica, like was, tried to be the number one out of them. Lilliana didn't want to lose to Erica, but due to her shy personality often blushed horribly and stuttered. Well, Yuri is like always being a quite shy mouse of the group. Salvatore, like always, tried to find out some mystery in this world by traveling". The mightiest witch started to caress the blond's chin and added. "Since we started a battle against her and Heretic Gods of our universe, things were a bit extreme. I know that you didn't want to destroy our universe when you two clash, so you escaped to this universe"

"And then you guys decided to join me too" continued Naruto with his eyes glazed a bit. He blinked to snap out. "Her objective is only to take my powers, so your universe is safe. Though I wonder when she will arrive here, things will be tough again"

"So what do you plan to do here? This universe has some supernatural beings that constantly in conflicts with each other" asked Lucretia.

"I don't know yet. I just decided to observe someone that I found interesting for now" replied Naruto with a shrugged. The blond unknown entity narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "However the main objective is still that woman. Our fate is to constantly fight each other. I was naive to think I could escape that fate!"

"To say the truth, I couldn't even comprehend what has happened. At first, Godou became Campione thanks to the Prometheus Grimoire, which I left him. And then you and her appeared and started to fight each other. You both were so destructive, that we couldn't help but intervened or else our universe would of been destroyed in crossfire. After you somehow sent her back to the realm of God, things started to adjust. And then she returned and struck back with an army of Heretic Gods" said Lucretia looking up in nostalgia. "Then you've decided to allied up with Godou and Doni to fight against her & her Heretic Gods army. Godou has the power of Verethragna, so he could slay Gods with the Golden Swords, giving enough information. Erica and the girls were the one that provided it. But even so they were no match for her"

"And then I decided to run away to this universe, so that our clash won't destroy your universe" finished Naruto.

Lucretia turned the small blond around and put her palm on his cheek and caressing it tenderly. "You are so kind, Naruto! I thought that someone that has such powers as you could be careless about us. But you decided to avoid the fight with her to save our universe"

Naruto flushed a bit at her act, making the hazel beauty smirked in satisfaction. "I am not as power hungry as that woman. Besides I can't let the entire universe be destroyed because of our never ending fight!"

"That's why I am telling you that you are too kind. And that didn't fit your status at all" Lucretia grinned squeezing and stretching the blonde's cheek a bit then let it go.

Naruto glared playfully at her and retorted. "Hmph! Like I care! I do what I think is right!"

Lucretia chuckled at his reply. The blond has a habit to do anything he wanted and no one dared to dictate him.

Naruto looked at his watch and noticed that by this time, Issei might as well be at ORC already. He should head there also. He was about to stand before said. "I am about to return to Kuoh. You can return back to Italy to look up at God Slaying Squad"

Before he could stand up completely, Lucretia sat him down in her laps again and frowned. "Oh no you aren't, darling! This time I will stick with you! We will go to that Kuoh Academy together!"

"Ehm... But!" Naruto was about to complain, but just one frightening look and a very 'sweet' smile from Lucretia shut him up immediately. Sighing, he thought exasperatedly. 'Why this woman could be so scary?'

"O-ok, then. However what will you answer if people ask you about your relation to me?" Naruto asked, arching his eyebrow curiously.

Lucretia gained a mischievous smirked and replied. "Of course, I will tell them that I am your lover, darling!"

"Oi! Don't even joke like that!" Naruto exploded immediately after her ridiculous claim.

"I know, I know, just joking" To calm down the blond, the hazel beauty once again caresses his cheek gently.

"Tch, always teasing me like that. Did that really give you that much satisfaction" The blond turned his head childishly with a frown.

"But of course, darling!" Lucretia chirped and pushing the blond into her cleavage again, making the blond a bit red in the face.

"A-any way. Now seriously, what you will tell the people? Who are you to me?" Naruto coughed in his fist to settle down the blush and then asked her again.

"Humm..." Lucretia thinking, while tapping her chin in thought. "Well, maybe I could be your sister?"

Naruto blinked a bit to collect his thought before replied. "I think that's...ok! Let's go already, because of your antics we are already late!"

"Oh~don't be so harsh to your onee-chan like that, Naruto-kun~" Lucretia mockingly gasped, making the blond rolled his eyes.

Naruto wordlessly opened the rift and jump ahead into it.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Lucretia whined and followed him.

 **Meanwhile in Italy...**

Kusanagi Godou, as usual, didn't have very much peace, because of his company. Since he and his troops arrived here, Godou was a bit bored due to the lack of action. He admitted that he was really freaked out when  
his life as Campione started. But it was really filled with excitement and thrill.

Kusanagi Godou was a fairly attractive Japanese teenager. He has dark hair and eyes. His attire consisted of a white shirt with black jersey beneath and a pair of black pants. He has an athletic build and quiet muscular. Godou is a Campione of another universe.

Then Naruto appeared while fighting _her_. Their clash was so destructive that it nearly destroyed Tokyo with shockwave and earthquake. The blond saw the result of their clash and took off to the sky to continue their brawl. In the end, he somehow managed to send that wan away. The blond told him that it wasn't over and _she_ one day will return to kill him again. Godou demanded an explanation and Naruto told him that both he and _that woman_ were from different universe and they had been fighting each other, each time they met. Godou looked incredulously at him and asked when will their fight end then? Naruto told him that, that woman won't stop unless he died and claimed his power. In the end, he decided to ally with the unknown dimension traveler to help him end their quarrel as soon as possible. Later his friend Salvatore Doni also joined them, as he was one heck of adventure freak.

Like Naruto said, _that woman_ indeed returned and even managed to bewitch some Gods and turned them Heretic. Once again both sides fought and again nearly annihilate Tokyo. Then Naruto and _that woman's_ fight stepped up to the next level and as the result Japan had nearly been sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Naruto didn't want to cause any destruction longer, transported them to a different universe so here they are.

"Godou! Let's go there!" exclaimed Erica Blandelli in excitement and pointed at the mall ahead of them. Erica was an extremely attractive Italian girl with luscious blond hair, reaching her back and bright blue eyes. Like Lucretia, she has a killing figure and wore expensive clothes. Her attire was a strapless long red dress with gloves that reach her elbow and a pair of red hills. Erica was the so self-proclaim 'number one' woman in Godou's harem. She is extremely attracted and loyal to Godou, claiming to be his knight.

"Erica! Don't you have enough, already?!" protested Lilliana Kranjcar with a frown, showing the blond hair beauty two hands full of packets. Lillian has silver hair that she kept in a single ponytail. She has sky blue eyes, just like our blond hero. Her attire consisted of a blue cloak that covered most of her upper body and shoulders with dark pants. Unlike Erica, who is playful and didn't hesitate to seduce Godou any time she wanted, Lillian was very respectable to Godou due to his status as Campione. She is serious in battle and very shy in romantic and intimate act. Nevertheless this girl is the second member of Godou's harem.

"Ara, Lily! I didn't know that you are so weak that you couldn't handless baggage" Erica smirked slyly then turned to Godou and caressed his cheek lovingly, making the Campione blushed at her touch. "Goudou don't need weak knights. Right, Godou?"

"What did you you just say?" exploded Liliana furiously and nearly threw the baggage she is carrying away.

"Lilliana-san! Erica-san! Please don't fight!" Mariya Yuri tried to calm down both arguing girls. She can be describe as a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko. Mariya has long chestnut-brown hair that reached her lower back. She kept her side bangs in 2 white tubes each. Her current outfit consist of a white miko Yamata with green stripes line on both of her shoulders. She is very shy, but at the same time very strong willed girl when need. Yes, and she is the last member of Godou's, oh so wonderful, harem.

When they arrived here, they received a huge bag of gold with the message to enjoy their time here to the fullest. Godou is in a very bad mood and wanted to punch the face of the certain blond brat. His life has been extreme since he became Campione, but with the blond in the picture it became the whole different level of extreme. At first, Godou thought that with his power of Warrior incarnate, he could negated that woman's power and end the fight quickly. However he couldn't use the sword without enough amount of knowledge.

"I want to punch Naruto. I want to punch Naruto..." Godou muttered darkly cracking his fists.

"Kusanagi-san, you are scaring me!" Mariya looked a bit frightful at the Campione.

Godou smiled apologetically and apologized. "Sorry, about that. It's just that I was mad at Naruto for dragging us to the other universe" The raven head then twitch his eye irritated. "And the he left us here, while he has gone somewhere! Not to mention Lucretia-san has disappeared as well! And that idiot Salvatore too!"

"But Naruto-san was forced to do that it else Japan would've been annihilated" Mariya defended the blond with her timid voice.

"Of course, I understand that! But still..." Godou paused, but then couldn't continue his statement due to him in turmoil. Suddenly his phone suddenly rang in his pocket. He took it out and saw that Doni has sent him a message. "Huh? What did he write? Let's see" Godou opened the message and began to read out loud. "'Hello, my friend! I've just find out that in this world Devils and Angels existed. I will try to draw them out for some fun! Good day!'"

Godou could only chuckled in amusement. "What an adventure freak! But thanks to him I've found out what is going in this world" The raven head pumped his fist up and exclaimed cheerfully. "Yosh! We will head to Japan to find Naruto and kick his butt!"

 **Kuoh Academy** **  
** **ORC Clubroom**

Naruto was looking at the door with Lucretia behind him. Glancing back from the corner his eyes, Naruto decided to warn the witch before they enter. "No funny jokes, when we enter, understand?"

Lucretia just smiled cheerfully and waved him off. "Hai, hai, my cute 'ototou'!" Naruto cringed at hearing her call him that then opened the door.

Everyone was present there. Rias, like always, sat in the centre of the sofa with the hands crossed bellow her bosom. Behind her stood Akeno, with a cheering smile, like always. Koneko sat in the the chair on the right of Rias eating cookie. Kiba stood behind her. Issei was standing not far from Naruto that means he has just arrived here.

Akeno noticed another individual behind Naruto and exclaimed. "Ara, it seemed we have another guest today, Buchou!"

Issei turned back to look back at the new person and immediately blood shot out of his nose, due to the woman's provocative dress code.

"And who is that person behind you, Naruto?" Rias asked feeling a bit displease at seeing Issei react to the woman like that.

Naruto was about to reply, but Lucretia interrupt her with a mischievous grin. "Why? Of course, I am the older sister of this cutie!" To embarrass Naruto further she ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek, making the blond flush a bit.

"Damn you, Naruto! Why the heck you didn't tell me you have such a hot sister, eh?" Issei couldn't help but shouted at Naruto while tears of jealousy ran down his cheek.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at Issei's outburst. He wasn't actually surprise by that reaction.

Rias looked at Naruto and then Lucretia quizzically, comparing the similarity of both of them but found none. "You guys don't resemble each other even a little" pointing at Naruto, the red head stated. "He has blond hair with blue eyes. But you have hazel hair and purple eyes" Rias looked at Lucretia to imply her words

"Oh! That's because we are not a really blood related" Lucretia turned the situation in her favor craftily. "We met each other, when my parents found that cutie asleep at our doorstep!". Another lie.

"If so, then you also know what Naruto is right?" Rias asked hopefully.

"Yes, I know" Rias eyes shone up in glee until Lucretia continued "but I can't tell you though. That's not something that should be told to unnecessary people". Rias and Akeno frowned at the last comment.

"Ok, enough about me!" stated Naruto then turned to Issei who couldn't keep his lecherous eyes from Lucretia's bosom, though the witch actually don't mind. It will rile Naruto up and she got some sort of attention. Lucretia was fine with attracting attention. "We are here to enlighten Issei about what is going, right?"

Issei looked at Naruto in question and then turned to Rias to ask. "Rias-senpai, what is he talking about?"

Rias looked at Issei and replied. "Ok, Issei. All those presents here are not actually humans, but supernatural beings"

"Sorry, but I am a witch, one that has obtained eternal youth. So could I still be counted as a human?" Lucretia interjected with a raising hand.

"Of course, not!" exclaimed Issei with a deadpan look.

"Anyway as I said earlier, we are all supernatural beings here. I and the members of this club here are all devils"

"Then what about Naruto?" Issei looked at the blond pointedly.

"He didn't want to tell us about his identity, but I know for sure that he is a supernatural being as well" stated Rias. "Also that is not really his true form. He just took the appearance of a child to not endanger normal people"

"Ahh!" Issei widened his eyes in realization and pointed at the blond accusingly. "In that form you could snuggle into girl's breasts as much as you wanted without being accused as a pervert! I knew that you are one of us, Naruto!"

"Don't put me in your pervert league, Issei!" retort Naruto in displease. "I would never put myself low enough to peak at a girl like you and your idiot friends do!"

Rias and Akeno heard that and looked on in interest. 'Heh! So Naruto is just like normal guys. He just has a much better control of his libido and hormones. It will be really amusing and challenging to seduce him'. Both girls thought at the same time.

"Hmph, what do you actually know about us? We just appreciate women's beauty like that" huffed Issei and countered.

"Yeah and because of that you guys were constantly being beat" Naruto rolled his eyes indignantly.

Before Issei decided to continue arguing, Rias interjected. "I will continue the explanation for Issei. If you allow?" Looking at Issei pointedly, making the pervert shut up. "Anyway, in this world the most famous supernatural beings are Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. Long ago, there was a war between these three factions, but now we are at piece. Though due to the war, all factions lost a lot of lives and need to do something about that. The Devils solved that problem by Evil Piece system, by turning creatures from other factions into devils to serve them" Rias turned to look at Issei and asked him. "You know what chess is, right?"

"Yeah. A board game" replied Issei with a nod.

"Evil Piece was created base on that game" Rias put her palm on her bosom. "I am King, your master". Jabbing her big finger at Akeno." Akeno is Queen". Cross her hands beneath her bosom, she finished."Yuto is a Knight and Koneko is Rook"

Naruto smirked amusingly when Issei asked. "Rias-senpai, that means I am your-" But Rias didn't manage to answer him because Naruto was he one that interject. "A Pawn"

Issei looked a bit dejected but then remembered something and decided to ask the busty crimson princess. "Rias-senpai, what about Yuuma-chan? Who is she? And why she tried to kill me?"

And once again the one that answered the question was the blond entity on child form. Rias scrunch her eyes a bit in displease due to the blond interjecting. "Issei, she is also a supernatural being, a Fallen Angel. The reason why she wanted to kill you is because Fallen Angel factions thought that you have a Sacred Gear strong enough to threaten them. That's why the higher ups sent that Yuuma girl to get rid of you"

Issei was shocked at the revelation, but believed all Naruto words. After all he saw it himself, how two pair of jet black wings sprout from Yuuma's back. The pervert the turned a curios look at the blond. "Who are you then, Naruto? Why you know so much about three great factions and why did you decided to stick with me?"

Issei's question got the interest of everyone present, except Lucretia, as they wanted to know about the blond enigma as well.

"Well, how are you gonna answer him, eh, Naru-chan?" Lucretia looked at the blond with sly half-lid eyes with her palms at her chin.

Naruto gazed back at Issei for a minute and replied. "Sorry, Issei, as I told the girls before, I can't reveal my identity to you just yet. But I will tell you guys a bit of my past". Naruto intertwined his hands and started. "I have existed since long ago, together with another being. Me and _she_ has been fighting for eternity. We were both equal in power and because of our constant warfare lots of lands were destroyed.

One day, I got enough from all the destructions and lured her away to another dimension"

"That was our dimension" Lucretia interjected. All presents looked at both of them with wide eyes. "Yes, Naruto has arrived to our dimension, where Gods existed and could manifest into the real world. We called them Heretic Gods. Heretic Gods often turns out to be arrogant assholes and do what they want. But there were also those that have power to seal away and steal Heretic Gods power" explained Lucretia

"They are called Campione" said Naruto with an excite grin. "In other words, Godslayer are humans, that managed to seal away and obtain God's power"

"Godslayer?" muttered Issei with wide eyes.

"Naruto arrived at our dimension, and _she_ caught up to him and once again attacke him. Their clash nearly destroyed our city, but eventually things died down when Naruto managed to temporary sent _her_ away" continued Lucretia tapping her chin.

"Wait!" Rias exclaimed and both dimension travelers looked at her. "Since the beginning of your story, you constantly mentioned ' _her_ '. So who is that ' _she_ '?"

Naruto looked at Lucretia indecisively, while the later just shrugged her shoulders. "We didn't speak out _her_ name for a reason. _'She'_ could appear when _her_ name was announced. That's why I didn't speak out _her_ name"

"Is that even possible?" Issei exclaimed incredulously. "Didn't that just make _'her'_ like Kami-sama?"

Naruto turned to Issei and chuckled in amusement. "You are not actually far from the truth, Issei. _That woman_ has the power nearly like Kami-sama"

"Wait! If _she_ is nearly like Kami-sama, then that means you are also on that level to be equal to _her_ , right, Naruto?" asked Akeno and pointed out the shocking fact.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied with a shrugged making all the presents respected him a bit more than blond looked at the shocking face of Gremory peerage and felt amused."I think I have broken them a bit, Lucretia"

"Aww~ You are such a naughty boy, Naru-chan" giggled Lucretia and mockingly covered her mouth with her hand elegantly.

Rias and her peerage finally snapped out of the shock. The Gremory princess looked back at the small blond and thought. 'The woman didn't seem to be a lying type, that means all what they told us is the truth. Naruto has a power equal to God that means he could defeat nii-sama without a problem. What is even more bothersome is that there is another entity, like Naruto, that is equal to him in power. And that crazy woman wanted to kill Naruto, since who knows when. Things just turned out to be much more complicated than ever'

"We will be on the way then" stated Naruto stood up from his seat and turned about to leave. "Take good care of Issei, Rias Gremory. Many people don't know, but he is very valuable" warned Naruto glancing bask at Rias from the corner from his.

Issei widened his eyes a bit, hearing Naruto praised him. To say the truth, he never thought about himself as anything special. All his life, he just dreamed to be in the company of hot women to snuggle and smother their boobies. Naruto's words make Issei felt a bit more confident in himself. The pervert couldn't help but grin happily. Naruto may hide something from him, but he truly is his most reliable friend.

"Don't worry! I will take good care of Issei. He is one of my family members now after all" replied Rias smiling at Issei.

"Then I will be on the way" stated the blond and walked out from the room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lucretia cried out and hurriedly stood up, but before that turned to Rias' peerage and bid them away. "Well, I should be going too. Nice to meet you all!". With that said, Lucretia ran out hurriedly, Issei couldn't help but leering perversely at Sardina witch's perfect rear. And one more time, he cursed Naruto in his mind for having such a hot 'sister'.

When Lucretia left them, Akeno turned to Rias with a serous expression and asked. "What do you think about their story, Buchou? Do you believe them?"

"It doesn't look like that they were lying though. To think that there are two beings with power exceed even Maous and Archangels. Not to mention, the other one is constantly hunting Naruto, but because their power are equal, each time they clash the consequence always turned out to be disastrous" Rias deducting with her right hand holds her chin in thought.

"I think when _'she'_ arrives will only be the matter of time" stated Koneko all of a sudden. Both Akeno and Rias turned to her waiting for an explanation. "If Naruto and _'she'_ are truly somehow connected by fate and destined to fight for eternity then _'she'_ will come here sooner or later. I speculate that they have some kind of connection and _'she'_ could feel his presence"

"I think Koneko-chan is right. Maybe we should prepare for this unknown threat as well" comment Yuuto with crossed hands. "Thinking that this don't involve is naive. Because when Naruto-san and _'she'_ will clash. It will cause a great havoc in our world, we need to think about of some way to seal _'her'_ away"

"If Naruto really is that powerful like he told us, couldn't find a way to seal _her_ forever, how can we manage to do that?" wondered Issei, shaking his head. He still couldn't believe that his friend is not actually a kid, but some kind of almighty supernatural being.

"I think I will start a research about Naruto identity first. Only then we could find a countermeasure against **'her** '" stated Rias.

 **Two weeks later**

Since Issei become a member of Rias peerage, he has been busy with devil's matter that Rias gave him. At first, he must delivered flyers for the passers. And now finally Rias has allowed him to get a contract, well technically it's Koneko that got two contracts and Rias allowed Issei to get another one.

Rias tried her best to find some kind of information about the enigmatic blond, but so far nothing. There were absolutely none information about him. Not as a human and neither as a devil or angel. And that is outrageous! Maybe their identity was a top secret and as Naruto said except the other two beings and his company no one knew about his identity. She even asked her brother, but even he didn't know anything. She felt a bit frustrated that she couldn't find any clue. But it's about that time, that Rias felt some supernatural energies invaded this city. Though they were neither devils, angels nor fallen angels energy. Those were the energies of humans and yet far higher than normal humans.

 **Karasuba Airport**

It took Godou and his girls two weeks, but they finally got to Japan. Actually it shouldn't took two weeks, if Erica didn't spent nearly all their budget on her shopping and parties. Naruto gave them enough to survive for a year, but that only count when Erica is not included.

Walking out of the airport, Godou stretch and exclaimed. "Finally, we are here. This is this universe Japan! I wonder, is it differ from our universe?" Then raven head teen then grinned wickedly and pumped his fist. "Also, I can't help but wanting to hit that blond midget right now! Throwing us into such a situation! Gahhh!"

"Calm down, Godou" said Erica, putting her palm gently to his chest. "I suggest we first call Lucretia-san, as I am sure that she is with Naruto right now"

Godou took a deep breath to calm himself. "You are right. First, we need to know where they are" Just as Godou about to tell Erica to call Lucretia, Yuri interjected

She closed her eyes first and began to track Naruto or Lucretia's energy. As a miko, Yuri can sense and track down other's energy. "Kusanagi-san, you don't need to call Lucretia-san. I've found them already!"

"Really? Thank you so much, Yuri! You are a life saver!" exclaimed Godou with a handsome grin.

Yuri blushed at his praised and stuttered. "I-it's not a big deal, Kusanagi-san. In our universe, there wasn't opportunity for me to use ability. So I thought that it will be useful for tracking our comrade here"

"Good job, Mariya Yuri" Lilliana praised with a smile on her face.

"Ano, it will take us 3 hours to get to their place. So I think it will be dark by then" added Yuri fidgeting a bit.

"Yosh! Let's meet up with Naruto and kicked his ass!" Godou pumped his fist up, making Yuri smiled awkwardly while Lilliana sighed at Godou's antics. Erica smirked amusedly with her hand locked in with Campione's.

 **That night**

Issei sighed heavily, while riding his bike. He felt himself so lame, when he , a devil, appeared at the clients door on bike and not through the seal. For some reason, the teleportation didn't work on him and he has no choice but to go to the client at his bike.

"What kind of devil arrived to the client through a bike!? It was so lame!" Issei still complained to himself. At least, he has fun with the guy though. But he still hasn't got the contract. Suddenly he felt a familiar pressure and looked back to see a busty woman with long dark blue hair that reached her back is walking towards him. She wears a trench-like top that showed off her huge cleavage and it was short enough to reveal her long legs. In another situation, he would have drooled and gawk at her. But not in this situation though.

"Oh? I didn't know there is a lonely devil here" said Kalawarner with a wicked grin.

"Shit! I just need to encounter a fallen angel, don't I?" Issei cursed and carefully glanced back at the busty woman.

"You must be very unlucky to meet me here" stated Kalawarner and speared her black wings. She manifested her light spear and grin sadistically. "Now be a good devil and just die quietly!". With that said, she threw her light spear at Issei. The pervert managed to jump out of his bike to avoid the spear, though his bike was destroyed though.

Kalawarner noticed the Gremory mark on Issei's palm and exclaimed. "So you are that little devil that just recently becomes Gremory's servant. I heard Dohnaseek failed to end because some unknown powerful entity decided to intervene. But he is not here to save you!". The busty fallen angel rematerializes her light spear and threw at Issei once again.

Issei was about to call dirty for his Sacred Gear for the first time, however out of nowhere a silver lion appeared before him and crushed the spear in its fangs.

"Who dare to intervene?" Kalawarner shouted out furiously.

Suddenly a blond girl with elegant blond hair jumped down from the post opposite her. She flipped her hair behind her back and turned to look at Kalawarner.

"Heh? So this is a fallen angel" muttered Erica in interest.

Meanwhile Godou, Liliiana and Yuri decided to approach Issei and to help him stood up.

"Are you alright?" asked Godou looking at Rias' Pawn in concern.

Issei stood up and asked the Campione curiously. "Yeah. But who are you?"

Godou blinked and then introduced himself. "I am Kusanagi Godou" then he turned to Liliana and Yuri to introduce the as well. "The girl with silver hair on the left is Liliana Kranjcar, while on the right is Mariya Yuri"

"My name is Hyodo Issei. Thank you for saving me" Issei thanked the raven head.

"It's not a big deal" replied Godou with a shrug and asked Issei." Why is that girl tried to kill you though?"

"She is not just a girl, but a fallen angel. She wanted me dead for a certain thing inside my body" answered Issei and turned to look back at Kalawarner.

"Who are you people? Why did you get involve of this is none of your business" demanded Kakawarner looking coldly at Godou's group.

"How rude of you to demand anything from us like that" Erica chides playfully. "But I see no harm in telling you, fallen angel-san. We are here searching for one person and it just happened that we saw you assault that poor boy. Seeing that, we can't not get involve as you could kill him"

"I am outnumbered now, but you will regret for getting involve, humans" warned Kalawarner dangerous and took off to the dark sky and the earlier pressure immediately disappeared.

 **Line Break**

Godou and the girls decided to accompany the brown haired boy to his house. Today his parents have gone for some business and will return only next week.

"You said earlier that you are searching for someone. Could you tell what is his name as I knew a lot of people in this city" suggest Issei looking at Godou.

"Oh thank you very much. Actually I've already found him, but I decide it's already late so I will meet up with him tomorrow" answered Godou. "But if you are curious, I will answer. His name is Naruto and he is a blond brat with spiky hair and blue eyes"

Issei widened his eyes and exclaimed. "Woah! So you guys know Naruto too! What did you search him for though?"

"Huh, you know Naruto as well?" Godou blinked and the pervert nodded his head. "Let's just say because of that brat that we were involved in something really troublesome". Godou sighed and scratched his head in the end.

Issei recalled what Naruto told them two weeks earlier and speculated. "Hey? Perhaps you guys are from different dimension and just followed Naruto to this dimension?"

All four of them widened their eyes and Liliana exclaimed. "How did you know that?"

"Umm, Naruto told me about his story about traveling to another dimension to avoid fighting with 'her'" replied Issei and scratched the back of his neck.

"So you even know about 'her' as well" stated Erica looking carefully at Issei, while having her hands hugging the left arm of Godou. Issei was actually felt very jealous of Godou when the girls told them that they were his women.

"Yeah! Naruto told me that he didn't want to clash with her as each time they clashed, lots of disaster happens" stated Issei. And finally they had arrived at Issei's house. "This is my house. It's not very big bit feel free as it was your house"

"Thank you for letting us stay the night, Issei" Godou bowed his head down to thank the pervert then glanced at the corner of his eyes at Erica and stated. "Because our budget is already low enough. Thanks to someone". Erica just stuck her tongue childishly at Godou.

"No problem"

And so Godou and his girls joined Issei in his house. Neither of them knew that lots of adventures were waiting for them ahead.

 **Campione's universe** **  
** **Olympus pantheon** **  
**  
In Zeus temple, there was a silhouette with long hair standing behind the veil. In front of the figure, before the veil, was a muscular man with white beard wearing Greek clothes. And that man was kneeling in front of the figure behind the veil.

"My mistress, we've located that brat's energy. He was back in your dimension. When do you plan to go back there?" the one that asked the silhouette behind the veil, was none other than Zeus, the Supreme God of Olympus himself.

"No need to hurry, Zeus" a female melodic voice was heard behind the veil. "I am sure Naruto is tired from running from me constantly. I will return when I has gathered enlightened voice to strike him down. My power and his power are equal. If we fight one-on-one then there will never be a winner amongst us". The female paused a little and then continued. "Naruto is strong. And so am I. But there is no need for two omnipotent beings existed. So I will strike Naruto down and claimed his power to become the true ultimate being"

"Hai" Zeus just remained in kneeling position and looked at the figure in front of him with infatuation. "No matter what I will help you reach your goal, my mistress"

 **With Naruto** **  
**  
Standing at the top of Bell Tree, Naruto felt something in his heart twitch and muttered. "I wonder when you decide to come back". Taking out an object from his pocket, Naruto looked at it sadly. "I never wanted to fight you, you know. I just want us be together, but you were seduced and drunk by your own power. Why things turn out like this?". The object in his hand was a necklace with a shiny white crescent moon in the centre.

 **A/N: Second chapter finished! There was a question that did Naruto has all of bijuu's power and Rinnegan's power, without Rinnegan. Yes, he has all nine powers. I've decided to let Issei activated his Sacred Gear when he will fight Vizer.** ****

 **Also I wanted to ask you guys opinion. Should I let Raynare and Kalawarner live or die? If they stayed alive then they will become Naruto's maid.** ****

 **I will make a vote pole for this. R &R.** ****

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
